Because Who Needs Men
by Candyloversunite15
Summary: ...when you have cheesecake? A brief summary of Amy's day when she tried to read. Cation: Amcheesecake


**A/N: Hey, guys. So this happened. I had this idea for while but I was too lazy to write it. But today I was really bored because I have to wait another day to get my copy of **_**City Of Fallen Angels**_** and **_**Son Of Neptune**_**. And I could have got it today from the library but blizzard Nemo (I think that's what they are calling it) is getting in my way. So here I am, listening to various songs by Ed Sheeran and writing this. If you're wondering how I got the idea of writing this: I said the other day to my friend, "At this point, I'm won't be surprised if the authors end the book with Amy just giving up on boys and eating a piece of cheesecake." So I finally got up and wrote it. Enjoy! Note: This is for entertaining purposes only, so don't think I want this to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**

I was tired. No, that's not the word. I was exhausted. You see, I was just trying to read my book, but of course no one would let me.

I was having boy troubles. It seems like after the Vesper incident, every boy in the family had one goal: Annoy me to the point I had to hide in the basement behind the water heater to get away from them all. But that didn't work either. You might ask why I'm talking about other boys when I have a boyfriend. Well, Evan and I are not s couple anymore. We're just friends. But I don't think Evan accepts that any more then all the other guys in the house.

So my day started out in my backyard, reading under the big birch tree. Then Ted Starling, who was determined to spend his every breathing second looking at something beautiful after getting his sight back, walked over and started looking at _me_. Or maybe it was the book he was interested in. At first it was nice talking to him. He was really kind and actually was interesting in talking about books. But then he started getting more and more into the book and gave me a huge spoiler. I was kind of annoyed, but I politely told him that I wanted to get back to my book and left Ted staring at a bird.

I walked into the den next, thinking that no one would want to watch TV with everything else there was to do in the mansion. But I was wrong. After about 2 minutes, Ian walked into the room and turned on the TV. He started watching some fashion show. I kept on reading, because I was used to hearing the noise of the television while I read when Dan was around. I was hoping Ian would just watch his show without saying a word to me, but of course not. He started ranting to me about the latest fashion trends. It was kind of nice to hear a Kabra pouring out his feelings and not keep it to himself like Kabras usually do. Even if it was about fashion. But I REALLY wanted to go back to my book so I left and headed to the library.

Jake was there. Of course. So I had a conversation with him. I didn't really have a choice, as soon as I walked in he yelled, "Amy, check this out!" like he was rehearsing what to say if I walked in. Maybe he was. So I postponed reading once again, and "checked this out". "This" end up being the molding on the ceiling. Yes, molding. Maybe it is normal for boys to talk about molding. I was getting really bored with the conversation so I left.

I entered my bedroom next thinking it was guaranteed to be distraction free. Surprise, surprise, it wasn't. Evan came in saying that he came to fix my laptop like he promised. Great timing, Evan. So I left my room and headed to the music room.

I should have known Jonah would be in there. After listening to 17 different pieces by various different composers, I snuck away and into the basement.

I'm pretty sure I already told you that the basement thing didn't work either. Ned Starling was making and/or fixing something. I wasn't really sure what it was. He tried explaining what was doing, but it was a little too complex, even for me. Plus, the motor oil in his hair was kind of distracting. So I just left and headed for the kitchen.

So now, I am searching through the refrigerator for something to eat. At this point, I've given up any hope I had for actually reading the book. I was kind of expecting Hamilton to be in the kitchen eating one of his boy sandwiches, but I remembered that he was trying (yet failing) to talk to Sinead who was back on our side (long story). The kitchen was empty. But that was bound to change. And of course, it did. But it was Nellie who walked in this time. I paid no attention to her and kept on looking for something that would make me feel a little better. I finally found a piece of cheesecake covered with strawberries and raspberry syrup. I placed it on the counter and sat down in front of it. I just kept on staring at the little piece of dessert with a frown on my face.

I probably looked very odd because Nellie glanced at me with a concerned look on her face and asked, "Everything okay, kiddo?"

I sighed. "Yeah, just boys." I replied. Nellie's concerned face evaporated into an amused one. "Don't worry about them, kiddo. You have a looonnng life ahead of you. Boys can be added in later." Nellie reassured.

"Maybe you're right, Nellie" I said. Then I took another look at my cheesecake. I took my spoon and scooped up a little. Then I ate it. It was delicious. Nellie chuckled a little in the background. "Because who needs men when you have cheesecake, right?" Nellie said.

"Right"

**A/N: So, that happened. It's not my **_**best **_**work, but it's something. It's not that bad, is it? I'm not really good at humor. Oh, well. Did any House Of Anubis fans notice the boy sandwich thing? No? I just thought Hamilton would be the type of person to eat them. Well, I guess I'll just go back to waiting for tomorrow to come and for all those other books to come out. 21 more days until Day Of Doom! Review!**


End file.
